Don't Ever Leave Me
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: What if Doyle had miraculously survived while saving the half demons in the episode "Hero"? One-shot


A/N: This is a one shot idea that came to me after I watched the episode "Hero" in season 1 of Angel. And I enhanced this so hopefully it's a little better than the last version.

Summary: What if Doyle had miraculously survived while saving the half demons in the episode "Hero"?

* * *

He knew he _had_ to do this. He wouldn't let Angel do it for him and Cordelia was too young to die; let alone this horribly. He knew that he had to unplug that horrid light that would kill all of those in this room if he stood here and did nothing. He also knew that it would kill him. It was worth the risk if it would save Cordy.

Doyle pushed Cordelia against the wall of the fugitive ship and kissed her with much force. Cordelia felt a jolt of some kind of energy and Doyle pulled his face away from hers and let Cordelia see his demon face for the very first time. He was honestly nervous of her response.

"I guess we'll never know if this is a face you could have learned to love." Doyle said as he pushed aside his fear and right before he jumped from the edge onto the light hanging from the ceiling above the dozen or so half-demons.

Cordelia went to say something but it was too late. He was already at the light.

After disconnecting the light, Doyle hit the floor of the ship with a loud thud and was, to everybody's surprise, still alive.

"Doyle!" Cordelia exclaimed while running down the steps as fast as she possibly could.

Angel rushed to Doyle's side and made every attempt to wake him up from his unconscious state. Doyle woke up to Cordelia's touch and coughed violently while breathing hard and in pain.

"Doyle." Cordelia repeated and hugged him.

"Ow…" Doyle said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Cordelia quickly apologized.

In this moment, when Angel was distracted, The Scourge ran off to go hunting for the next group of half demons to get rid of permanently. Angel decided that they would get them another time.

"Angel, can you please help me up?" Doyle politely asked his vampire boss.

With one swift motion, Angel helped up Doyle get on his feet and felt tremendous pain in his left arm and right leg.

"I think I broke me arm and leg." Doyle said.

"Be glad that's all you broke. You scared us both, you know that?" Angel replied.

Doyle smiled and just slightly shrugged.

Cordelia was relieved that Doyle was still Doyle.

They were able to put Doyle on the passenger seat of the motorcycle that Angel stole from the Scourge carefully without causing him anymore pain, which was quite a challenge. Angel sat in front and drove Doyle to the hospital, careful to avoid any bumps on the road. Cordelia took a taxi there, using the money that Angel had given her before he left. Angel told the hospital receptionists that they were leaving a house they were renovating and he fell down the staircase. The doctor had confirmed that Doyle had indeed broken his left arm and right leg. Also, he fractured his right ankle in two places.

"Cordelia, I have to get out of here." Angel said, gesturing towards the window.

Cordelia saw that the sun was beginning to rise and told her boss and friend, "Okay. I will call you if anything happens. No matter if it's good or bad."

On that note, Angel quickly left and practically ran to his house through the sewer system to beat the sunrise. Cordelia patiently waited for the doctor to come out of Doyle's room.

The doctor eventually came out of Doyle's room and told Cordelia she could visit Doyle anytime she wanted to now. Of course Cordelia immediately went into his room and sat on the right side of him in a chair by his bed.

"Cordy?" Doyle asked in a tired accent.

"I'm here Doyle." Cordelia answered and grabbed his unhurt hand.

"I… I love you."

A tear fell from one of her brown eyes and she said, "I love you too, Doyle. Very much."

"Don't cry, love. Everything will be just fine. I promise." he said.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No. Doc drugged me beyond belief. Where's Angel?"

Cordelia pointed to the window and Doyle said, "Oh. He went to have some 'Angel-alone-time'." When Doyle said 'Angel-alone-time' he made air quotations with his right hand, the good one.

Cordelia smiled at his humor.

"You have a lovely smile." Doyle sweetly said.

He some what sat up and met Cordelia halfway to kiss her from the second time and they felt another jolt of energy.

* * *

_Five Years Later…_

Cordelia was now Mrs. Allen Francis Doyle and happier than ever.

Cordelia was making supper for her family when she heard somebody calling for her.

"Mommy!" Cordelia and Doyle's three year old daughter, Valerie Angel Doyle, yelled as she ran to her mother and hugged one of Cordelia's legs, partially hiding from the place she ran from.

"What is it sweetie?" Cordelia asked her daughter, in her caring voice.

"Daddy's chasing me."

"Allen Francis Doyle!" Cordelia called, using her 'I'm going to kill you' voice.

Doyle entered the kitchen and when he saw Cordelia glaring at him, he started to back away until he fell down on the floor because he was beginning to have one of those oh-so-lovely visions.

Cordelia left the stove to go to Doyle's side immediately, suddenly not caring that she was about to seriously hurt him only moments ago.

When Doyle stopped yelling, Cordelia asked him, "Who's in danger this time?"

"Jenny. 867-5309."

Cordelia said the information out loud as she wrote them down. "Jenny. 867-5-Wait a minute!" and threw the pad and paper at Doyle's head.

"Gotcha." Doyle said with a laugh.

"You jack-"

"Watch the mouth around the little one."

"Arse."

Doyle laughed at the usage of the British word for ass and asked, "Taking British 101 with Wesley?"

Cordelia glared at Doyle once again and went back to cooking.

* * *

Angel walked up to his office just as Doyle, Cordelia, and Valerie walked in.

"Uncle Angel!" Valerie exclaimed and literately ran into him.

"Umph! Hello to you too, Val."

Valerie ran past Angel and jumped into his desk chair, her face morphing from human to demon once then back to her human face.

"You're lucky you are my favorite niece." Angel said.

Valerie started to spin in his chair and said, "I'm your only niece."

"Well technically-." Wesley began.

"I think of Angel as me brother." Doyle protested, which immediately shut Wesley up.

"Especially since Val was named after me." Angel added.

"Having fun, Val?" Cordelia asked her highly amused daughter.

"Yup!"

A client walked in the door and Doyle said, "And let the chaos begin…"

* * *

A/N: Hope this one was a little better! Review?


End file.
